Neutrality and Loyalty
by kimchi-tan
Summary: Belarus is loyal to Russia. Switzerland is neutral. Even the neutral helps the loyal at a lost of war. Drabble style.


The sky was laughing at Belarus now.

The wind was blowing a wistful breeze, the sun was shining brightly, and the sky was a bright blue color. Birds were chirping happily as animals were playing without a worry. It wasn't matching the situation at all.

Belarus was bruised and pained. Her uniform was bloodied. Cuts were on her face and a bullet was even shot at her side. It took her all her strength just to take it out. After taking out the bullet, Belarus took a deep breath, rested back on the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for her beloved Russia to rescue her.

He would rescue her, right?

As time passed for what seemed to be like an hour, Russia still had not come. No one came.

The sky and weather were still mocking her. In fact, the sun had fully risen up now. The atmosphere was even happier, as more animals and insects came out to play.

Life just sucked for Belarus.

She still wasn't married to her brother yet, and she still hadn't gotten her revenge for Lithuania and Poland. Her heart was beating faster in the moment. She would just probably die right here.

Well, that was before she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Belarus couldn't open her eyes to see who was coming. Was it a friend, maybe Russia? Or maybe an enemy? She was too weak to defend herself, much less open her eyes.

In attempting to open her eyes, she was picked up. Her heart skipped a beat. Who was this person? Why was he or she helping her? Was he/she even _going_ to help her?

She tried all her strength to open her eyes, even just a little. She saw sharp looking green eyes and choppy chin-length blond hair. That said person realising that Belarus was now conscious, asked to her, "Who was it? Poland?"

Belarus tried to process her thoughts. This was Switzerland. The Germanic Nation who was always "neutral". He was technically not a threat since the war was over and he was a neutral country, but you never know.

Belarus heard of Switzerland taking care of fallen nation in war, such as Austria before they fought a lot and even France after he lost a war to Spain. Was he going to take care of her too? Everyone probably thought she was a monster forcing Russia to marry her.

Her doubts ended when she felt entering a homey atmosphere and Liechtenstein greeting her older brother.

* * *

It was another World Conference and as usual, it was in total chaos. Belarus was, obviously, part of this chaos and decided to go with the usual, force- ahem –_asking_ Russia to marry her and chasing him around until he said yes.

Germany, as usual, tried to calm down the meeting by using his loud voice but still failed. There he desperately needed help, fast, before the whole building collapsed. That was when Switzerland began to shoot everywhere, specifically right near certain people who were creating much chaos. Unfortunately, a bullet hit Belarus as she was chasing Russia, the same place where another bullet was shot decades ago.

All the other nations calmed down and resumed the meeting as Switzerland volunteered to take Belarus to the emergency room.

Belarus felt like she was decades ago, pained, weak and helpless, being carried by the same person who helped her. Why did he even help her anyways? Besides the fact he was a "neutral" country and the one who accidentally shot.

Belarus, just like the last time, opened her eyes with all her strength and asked the question she always wanted to ask, "Why did you help me? All those years ago. Even now?"

Switzerland's lips turned into a smirk, "You needed help. No one else wanted to help you, or had the courage to help you."

Belarus felt like she was decades ago, cared, helped and loved.

* * *

A/N: Hello there, people of the interwebz! :D I thank you for reading my first fanfiction :) Whether you're a SwissBela shipper or not, it would be really happy for me if you enjoyed this :3

I would like to say I started shipping SwissBela when I first read the fanfic, The Sister Swap. Unfortunately, the story is on hiatus and the author's friend will be continuing it for her, but still read it! It's very hilarious and can bright up your day. The story basically goes by the phrase, "_Be careful for what you wish for_".

If you spot any grammar mistakes and/or typos, tell me in the reviews. Also, review on what you think! :3


End file.
